


Death By a Broken Heart

by blklightpixie26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Can you really die of a broken heart?





	Death By a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on RoLo Realm. 
> 
> All Characters belong to the Marvel Universe and Marvel Comics.

My mother died in 2035. My Father in 2036. Of what you ask? My mother died by the hands of people who hated her due to being a mutant. My father died of a broken heart. What do you mean that you can't die of a broken heart? I assure you that its quite possible. Well I guess for you to understand I would have to start at the beginning.

My parents were far from the normal couple. They met each other due to my Uncle Charles Xavier. He has a school for gifted students. Yeah, you can read mutant there it's all right I understand. He fought for what was fair until he ended up in a wheelchair then he asked his students to help. My parents became part of that team.

My mama was Ororo Iqadi Munroe-Howlett. She was tall, Mocha skinned, blue eyed with white hair. When she was young her parents were killed during a conflict. Exactly how, she would never tell me but she would tell me that she laid in the rubble for a long time. From the age of five she was a pick pocket and thief until uncle Charles recruited her. Her powers manifested when she was a teenager. My mama was a weather Goddess and a Priestess like the women in her family before her for generations.

My father was James Logan Howlett. *small laughter* Yes the almighty Wolverine. There wasn't a lot known to my father about his past even when he died. According to him not everyone needs their past. We know that he lived in Canada for a long time and fought in many wars before becoming part of the Weapons X project. There wasn't a lot of discussion on it by anyone, just the knowledge that Weapon X hurt him beyond recognition and my Mama somehow fixed him. The best thing I can remember about him besides what a great father he was, was that he had these claws that came from between his knuckles, three on each hand, and that no matter how much you did to him, his body healed almost immediately.

They were married on the Xavier Mansion grounds and spent their honeymoon in the same place. From what stories I heard, it didn't take Mama long to become pregnant with me. They were married in the spring and I came along that winter. Papa said that I caused a large blizzard that year but Mama always denied it. I grew up happy and healthy until the age of two when my brother came along. By mama's 30th birthday there were six of us. Girls out numbered the boys, but Papa was going to fix that. It didn't matter much to us how many boys or girls, just that we were loved.

It took them longer this time for Mama to get pregnant. A lot of things had gotten worse in the world and they were trying to help. Someone named Sinister had taken Mama captive and it was almost four months before Daddy could get her back. I took care of the younger ones for them while Daddy and the others tried to find her. When they finally got her and brought her home, it took daddy a long time to help her back from the fear and darkness. The last of us was conceived somewhere near Christmas because Mama said it was her present. I personally think there was just too much liquor and celebrating.

Seven months into her pregnancy the skies went dark and we were told to stay in the mansion with the rest of our family. Mama hadn't looked well in a few weeks but wouldn't hear of telling anyone. She passed the end of May, her and my baby brother. Daddy was inconsolable for months and deadly protective of us kids. Six months after mama's passing, Daddy started looking for Sinister. He said that it was Sinister's fault that Mama died. That he had done something to her that killed her and the baby. Perhaps some day Aunt Jean will explain how it took seven months and the man not even near Mama to kill her.

Daddy found him a week before Mama's birthday and disappeared. When he came back four days later his clothes were torn and bloody, but his eyes seemed lighter, more like when Mama was alive. He played with us constantly letting us stay up late and eat whatever we wanted. Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott didn't like it much but daddy didn't care.

August 5th 2036 Daddy took us out to see Mama's grave as he always did. He let us visit for a while and place new flowers but then told me to take the young ones inside. I did as I was told, bringing them up to see aunt Kitty and uncle Peter. Six hours later we heard a sound that had never been heard since Mama died. A loud deep mournful sound that echoed across the property then silence. A sudden downpour came and aunt Jean looked at uncle Scott.

"I can't feel him."

I knew that something had happened. I may only be fourteen, but I am not stupid. I always knew that Aunt Jean could read minds, Uncle Remy knew our emotions and could charge items into explosives, never touch Uncle Scott's glasses, Aunt Kitty could phase through walls, Uncle Peter turned his skin into metal, Aunt Marie could absorb peoples life force and memories into her skin if she didn't pay attention, Aunt Jubliee made fireworks, but they were always different from Aunt Alisons. Uncle Charles was a mind reader like Aunt Jean, only a lot better.

Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott went to find out what happened and came back shaken. I refused to leave when they tried to send us away. The younger ones I made sure left, but I wasn't going to. I wanted to know about my daddy.

"He's dead sir. He figured out exactly how to make sure his healing ability didn't fix the bleeding." Scott said trying not to be graphic.

"How?" I asked.

"It's not something for you to know Kylie."

I stood up tall looking all of the five feet four inches of height. A few gasps told me that once again I must look exactly as my mother. Long white hair flowing down my back and my eyes starting to darken which would happen before clouding over to manipulate the weather as she did.

"He is my father and never hid anything from me. Even when my mother died he did not hide the details. If you will not tell me then I will go and see for myself."

Scott bowed his head. "Wolverine literally cut his heart out."

I bit my bottom lip hard feeling it break. Tears gathered and the downpour was strengthened. I always knew that my Mama was Daddy's heart. "Then he's joined Mama and is happy once again." I said quietly.

We buried him next to Mama a couple days later. Under the maple tree that they both loved so much, lay both my parents and the fact cut me deeply. Now I was the one to lead my brothers and sisters. I was Mama and Daddy. The fact was not lost on me that I wanted to run away like my Daddy used to do before us kids were born. I got as far as the main road before coming back to them and holding each one.

Uncle Charles was able to get the will read and the custody hearing done on the same day in the mansion. I sat there Jenna and David, the two youngest, in my lap. I listened as it was read that Mama and Daddy's money was being split between all of their children, their house was to be mine when I became of age along with all their possessions. With all of that done it came down to us children. Where would we go now that there was no family left.

"According to the joint will of Ororo and James Howlett, their children would become wards of the X-men." a lawyer said trying to figure it out. "The problem is that there are no actual names on this paper."

Uncle Charles nodded and the door opened. Jean, Scott, Henry, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Marie, Jubilee, and Alison came in standing around us. I leaned into Aunt Kitty's hands a sense of family surrounding all six of us. If I had learned anything in my fourteen years in the mansion and part of a very young version of the X-men, I had a much larger family than just my Mama and Daddy and they wouldn't separate us.

"I will assume their guardianship." Uncle Charles stated.

"If that is not acceptable there's nine more of us willing to take guardianship of one of them." Scott said. "They are as much our children as they were Ororo and Logan's."

I gathered my siblings closer and watched as Uncle Charles made sure we all stayed together under the same roof. I was still Kitty's favorite even after her and Uncle Peter had their own. There was never going to be a doubt that we would follow in our parents footsteps.

Every night I look up at the sky and tell my parents of how the day has gone and how much we all love them. Some how deep inside I know that my parents are young and happy. Papa's probably trying to get her pregnant because we all knew that he loved seeing her carrying each one of us and the glow she would emit. I smile seeing a shooting star and know that it was my parents sign to me. I reach over and take the bottle from Uncle Remy's hand and take a deep drink despite his protest raising the bottle to the sky.

"To Death by a broken heart Papa. May yours never break again."


End file.
